


Bespoke

by LarielRomeniel



Series: Marking Time [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiny Fix-It, F/M, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: “I told you not to fit me for a white hat.” But waiting around for the Waverider to show up can get pretty boring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This follows “We’ve Met Before (On Opposite Sides Of A Phony Cold Gun), and helps set the stage for an upcoming reunion fic. (How many ways can I fix "Destiny?") Many thanks to Jael for the beta!

_bespoke: (adjective) A garment custom – made from scratch to a customers specific measurements and requirements._

 

Cisco might be an annoying nerd… an annoying nerd who was dating his sister, at that… but Leonard had to admit he did beautiful work. The new cold gun was slimmer and sleeker than the original model, made from some silvery metal – titanium? – with an inlaid pinstripe of cobalt running the length of the barrel. 

He lifted it from its case. It was lighter, too. “Does this have the same power as the old one?”  
  
Cisco grinned. “More. I got hold of the specs from Ray Palmer’s ATOM suit and adapted some of its nanotech.”

“Stealing from Raymond? I approve,” Leonard smirked as he aimed the gun, first with one hand, then trying a two-handed grip.

Barry rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Snart?”

“You never had to live with him, Barry,” Leonard retorted. After examining the gun for another minute, he carefully set it back in its case, picking up the goggles that were nestled beside it. These were also very different from what he was used to: ski goggle style, with a reflective blue lens set in a white frame.

“Try ‘em on,” Cisco urged.

Leonard raised an eyebrow at him, then slipped them over his head. He smiled as data began scrolling on the lens, giving him a tactical description as he looked around the workshop. “Nice.”

“Stole _that_ from Google Glass,” Cisco said in a smug tone.

Barry scrubbed at the back of his neck. “Y’know, Cisco, I think the Snarts are starting to rub off on you.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, Barry, yet you’re giving me a new cold gun,” Leonard said, pulling the goggles off. “You really want me in the field with you, instead of staying in the Cortex?”

Barry spread his hands out. “Yeah, well, Cisco says you were a big help in Star City, and it seems like you’re starting to get restless just waiting around in here, so…”

Leonard gave a _hmph_ as he set the goggles in the case. “Aren’t you worried about the Flash being seen working with a bad guy?”

“Did you worry about being seen working with good guys when you went off with the Waverider?” Barry countered, while Cisco added, “Thought you said your old crew wouldn’t see you as a bad guy anymore.”

“Most of our missions were before my time, literally, so no one _could_ recognize me when I was with the Waverider,” Leonard replied to Barry first. Then he shifted his attention to Cisco. “And I’m not thinking about my old crew so much as about the CCPD. You know how often the Star City cops have flip-flopped on Team Arrow. With all the evil speedsters that have run through Central the past couple of years, it’d be easy for the police here to think the Flash had gone over to the dark side.”

“I like the _Star Wars_ reference,” Cisco grinned, pointing a finger at Leonard. “But we thought about that.”

“And about the fact that you’re still a fugitive after the Iron Heights breakout,” Barry interjected.

“So we’ve got one more thing for you,” Cisco finished. He stepped over to a tall object draped with a sheet.

Barry said, “Oliver likes to say that he had to become someone else. He’s not the only one who can do that.” He gave Cisco a nod, and the other man pulled the sheet down.

Leonard blinked, and stared, and blinked again. Finally he said, “I told you not to fit me for a white hat.”

Cisco smirked. “It’s not a hat, it’s a hood.”

“A technicality,” Leonard returned mildly as he circled the mannequin Cisco had revealed.

This was definitely a step up from his old gear. The mannequin was clad in a long-sleeved black body suit, not really any tighter than the jeans and pullovers Leonard usually favored but seeming so much more so when done in the leatherlike material used in the speedster suits. Over that was a sleeveless vest in a geometric pattern of blue and a grayish white, the edges lined with spiky silver snowflakes set inside circles of weathered gold. It was all topped off with a hood in that same white, and a pair of midnight blue gloves finished the look.

Leonard put a hand out to touch the vest, running sensitive fingers over the textured blue and the soft white that looked so familiar.

“It’s the same white I used in Sara’s gear,” Cisco said. “I know you didn’t want a white hat… or hood… but for this I thought you might make an exception.”

Leonard didn’t reply, still looking the mannequin up and down. Cisco stepped closer to it. “Oh, one more little detail.”

He pulled the left side of the vest open, to reveal a white leather lining inside. It was decorated with one small grommet: A silver bird in a circle of gold, placed so it would rest right against his heart. Leonard closed his eyes and let out a barely audible sigh.

After a moment, Barry said softly, “So, ready to hit the streets on the side of light again?”

Leonard smiled slightly as he opened his eyes. “I don’t know, Barry. The pay still stinks. And I hear the dark side has cookies.”

Barry let out a bark of laughter, while Cisco countered, “Yeah, but the light side has Sara Lance.”

Leonard chuckled. “You make a compelling argument, Cisco. And you’re right, Barry. Just waiting around here… it’s like being in Iron Heights again. At least the food’s better.”

He turned to Barry. “I’m in, Barry.”

Cisco pumped his fist. “Yes! Now, you need a new code name to go with the new threads. What do you think of ‘Citizen Cold?’ ”

“I think ‘no,’” Leonard replied with a roll of his eyes.

Barry laughed again and shook his head. “Well, Snart, with any luck the Waverider will be back before Cisco comes up with a new code name that you do like.”

Leonard turned to contemplate the mannequin once more. “No offense, Barry, but I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> The new Cold suit is based on an artist's concept drawing of Captain Cold for "The Flash."


End file.
